1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector with a terminal retaining mechanism, which is used, for example, with a terminal of an electric automobile, and is capable of determining through a sliding movement of an outer housing whether or not a terminal retaining member is completely fitted.
2. Related art
FIG. 7 is a vertical cross-sectional view of a conventional connector with a terminal retaining mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 61-119285.
In this connector 50 with a terminal retaining mechanism, a terminal retaining member 54 is integrally formed on a top wall 52 of a connector housing 51 of a synthetic resin through a thin, flexible hinge 53. The retaining member 54 has a retaining projection 56 depending from its top plate portion 55. A reception groove 57 for receiving the top plate portion 55, as well as a through hole 58 for receiving the retaining projection 56, is formed in the top wall 52 of the connector housing 51.
The retaining projection 56 of the retaining member 54 is engaged with a rear stepped portion 60 of a terminal 59 to thereby prevent a rearward withdrawal of the terminal 59 (A retaining lance 62 on a bottom wall 61 of the housing is also engaged with the terminal to achieve a double lock).
In the above conventional construction, however, there is a possibility that the worker may pass the connector to the next step, with the retaining member 54 half fitted in the housing 51 as indicated in phantom, that is, in an incompletely-retained condition of the terminal 59. In this case, there has been encountered a problem that the terminal 59 is withdrawn rearwardly.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a connector with a terminal retaining mechanism, in which a terminal is positively retained by a retaining member.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a connector with a terminal retaining mechanism wherein an outer housing connectable to a mating connector is mounted on an outer side of an inner housing receiving terminals; the outer housing is slidably mounted on the inner housing; a retaining member for the terminals is slidingly moved to be engaged in the inner housing through a window hole formed in the outer housing; the retaining member is projected from the window hole when the retaining member is out of engagement with the terminals; and the retaining member is received in the inner housing when the retaining member is engaged with the terminals, thereby PG,4 allowing the outer housing to slide in a terminal-connecting direction.
In the condition in which the retaining member does not retain the terminals, the retaining member is projected outwardly from the window hole in the outer housing, thereby preventing the sliding movement of the outer housing. As a result, the incomplete mounting of the retaining member is detected. When the retaining member is pressed down to completely retain the terminals, the outer housing can be slidingly moved in the terminal connecting direction.